SSBM the fic 2
by playdude91
Summary: My first action fic(dun dun dun). please no flames. It's the first chapter! Bowser attacks the castle and Ganondorf faces Link in a classic battle!


Super Smash bros. melee

The fanfic 2

Part 1-Bowser's visit.

"Mwahahahahaha! Maybe the first encounter was worthless, but this time, they'll all die!" says Ganondorf in his usual evil voice. "You Bowser, go take care of Mario and his little friends. Mewtwo, stay and guard the fortress. I have business to take care of." "Yes

sir." replied Bowser.

Right after they left the fortress, Mewtwo says, "Once this is over Ganondorf, you will perish, painfully."

So anyway...

"Hey Luigi! Do we have any pasta?" asked Mario. "Yep, say why don't we visit Peach after this?" Luigi replied," I want some cake." "Sure. Just hurry-a up with the damn-a pasta!"

At Peach's place...

"Damn Mario bros., they're so forgetful! Each time they come they-"An interrupting loud sound of an extremely heavy object came, making the whole castle shaking pretty violently. Suddenly, one of the toads came.

"Princess Peach! Me and the other toads have found a spiked koopa walking towards the castle!" shouted the little toad. Shit, he's back, thought Peach.

Strangely and suddenly (mostly strangely) Bowser knocked on the door, causing it to fall on top of some of the toads, which shouted and cursed at him. "Oops, so anyway. Long time no see Peach. Ready to get kidnapped again?" He said. "Um, bye!" Peach said and ran down the hallway. She just now noticed how big the castle was. Bowser was breathing fire on her, trying not to kidnap, but to scorch and burn and etc.

Every single step was an earthquake, causing a lot of things falling down on her. She tripped on a rock, and well, fell. Bowser picked her up and punched her, causing her to fly into a wall. "I learned a new trick, wanna see it?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer he roared loudly, causing lots of rocks to come up. After that, the rocks started to come at Peach. If that actually happened it would break her bones. Instead he aimed it at the roof and let the roof fall on her.

"Uh, Mario, why is Peach's castle on fire?" said Luigi staring at the burned castle.

"Must be a new décor." said Mario sarcastically.

After walking in, they gasped. Staring at Bowser, Mario shouted," What did you do with Peach!""Let's just say I killed her." said Bowser, smirking. Good, he thought, as Mario was getting angrier, now I can have an old fashioned fight. "Luigi, stay-a back." He said while walking towards Bowser. Bowser lunged at Mario, trying to grab him. Mario jumped into the air, dodging the hit, and meteor smashed him. While Bowser was stunned, he grabbed him and threw him towards the wall. Bowser then wall jumped from the wall and attacked Mario with a strong punch, sending him through the wall.

Noticing that Bowser was coming, he jumped from the floor, away from Bowser's dash attack and kicked him in the head. Instead of being in pain, Bowser grabs him, throws him and uses his fire attack, sending Mario in flames. While Mario was recovering, Bowser roared, his roar making big chunks of rock rise from the ground. Then he shot the rocks straight at Mario. But Mario jumped out of the way. "So you learned a few tricks Bowser-a, I did too." "Then let's see it." Said Bowser willingly. Mario jumped into the air and did a fireball attack. Instead of one fireball, a barrage of fireballs came at him.

Bowser then did his whirling fortress attack, causing the fire to dissipate into nothing.

"What kind of attack was that?" said Bowser while coming out of his shell. Suddenly, Mario slid under him into the other side, grabbed him, threw him into the ground, and head smashed him into the air through the roof. " That's the whole move combo-a, how do you like it?" Mario said, not noticing he's about to get bopped by a Bowser bomb.

Then he felt something drop right on him, the pain so great it made him lie unconscious

"Damn-a bastard." said Mario right before he became unconscious. "And I think your attack sucks like shit." Bowser replied as walking out of the castle. Then he reached for a pile of debris and got Peach out of it and threw the body at Luigi, who fell while catching

it. "Take that as a warning." He said while leaving the castle completely out of sight.

The castle didn't seem so large anymore for some reason.

Part 2-Link vs. Ganondorf.

It probably may seem strange but Link was actually enjoying time alone. No younger self to bother him, a HUGE amount of lon-lon milk that doesn't have to be shared with Zelda and other people, and his own private place in the hot desert, filled with tropical plants, a private pool that could change anytime you want it too, and a TV.

Nothing to bother me today, he thought while walking to his private resort. He was about to slice a rock with his sword but something blocked the hit. He kept trying to hit it, but it was still unable to break it. "You're starting to repeat yourself." said a voice. Fuck, he thought, that sounded like Ganondorf, no I'm imagining things. Suddenly Ganondorf jumped out of a hill and pounded Link with a gerudo dragon, sending him straight into a rock. "Damn, where'd you come from? What did you do to Zelda?" Link shouted. "Nothing, I didn't touch her. It's just you and me." Ganondorf said, smirking. "I don't believe you." Link said suspectingly, "Believe this!" shouted Ganondorf while punching Link. Link dodged the hit and kicked him back. Then Ganondorf did a powerful wizard's foot attack, sending Link flying back somemore. Ganondorf drew his sword from a void, then came after Link. Link blocked the hit and stabbed Ganondorf beneath him. "You know I'm used to your stabbing and slicing" he said, brushing off the wound," True, but it still hurts you as much." Link replied and jumped into the air and shot three arrows straight toward him. Ganondorf jumped back and sent shadow blasts at Link. Link blocked and dodged them and got out a bob-omb, "How did you get a Bob-omb?" Ganondorf asked surprised, "From a friend." Said Link and threw at him. Ganondorf became stunned after the attack, so link grabbed him with his hook shot, threw him into the air and stabbed him.

Ganondorf then pulled the sword away from Link, threw it back on the ground and used a powerful wizard's foot attack, sending Link straight into the handle. Link screamed with pain and anger (mostly pain) and grabbed the sword. Then Link shot an arrow straight towards Ganondorf's head. It missed and Link attacked back with a spin attack, which was completely blocked by Ganondorf, causing Link to be stunned by the shock.

"Nice try, little boy." he said while kicking him in the shin. Link fell in a state of pain and anger (this time mostly anger) but was too weak to attack. Then Ganondorf warlock punched him straight into Hyrule temple, where Zelda was visiting. "Little warnings make big differences." Ganondorf said, staring at the hole Link made in the temple.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, running to where he was smashed into the wall, "Are you all right? "Does it look like I'm all right?" he replied. " Who did this to you?" she asked.

"That shitty little Ganondorf. He became more powerful after that little visit back then."

Heh, this is my first Action/Adventure fic, please no flames. It's my first try at this.


End file.
